Nada Sale Como lo Planeas
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: "Realmente quiero estar con ustedes para siempre…" sintió como Riko y Chika le rodeaban el cuerpo con los brazos y se sintió eufórica. "Entonces… creo que te queda un largo tiempo para deshacerte de nosotras…" le respondió Chika con una risita que hizo que ambas sonrieran con ternura. . . . . Este fanfic es parte del concurso de Love Live! Idol Army. Un One-shot YouxRikoxChika :3.


_Hello my friends._

 _He aquí un fanfic nuevo recién horneado para el concurso de Love Live! Idol Army._

 _._

* * *

.

Su corazón latía como loco, después de casi media hora encerrada en el cuarto con la compositora, se sentía completamente perdida, no había podido dibujar ningún boceto por estar observando a esa hermosa chica.

Tampoco se lo ponía muy fácil, esa mirada pensante y ese ligero fruncir de labios que la tentaban a probarlos estaban a punto de volverla loca… pero por ahora se limitaba a observarla desde la distancia.

Riko Sakurauchi, ella se había trasladado desde Tokyo hace casi un mes y medio… Riko… esa hermosa y maravillosa chica que se había ganado un gran lugar en su corazón y que esperaba algún día correspondiese sus sentimientos estaba sola con ella, pero no podía sacar el valor para hablarle, a pesar de hablar con ella y Chika cada día.

Ahí entraba otro problema, Chika Takami, ella había sido su amiga desde que ella recordaba y también había… no, _era_ su primer amor… ahí el problema, ella amaba a ambas con locura, pero nunca había intentado nada con ninguna… y había sufrido las consecuencias.

Sí, Chika y Riko estaban en una relación desde hace una semana y ella no podía evitar sentirse triste y alegre a la vez, triste porque estaba segura que no podría conseguir el amor de ninguna ahora y alegre porque ambas eran felices.

A veces ella quería no sentirse así, puesto que el dolor era doble pero luego recordaba los buenos momentos que sus dos amigas pasaban con ella y se sentía completa, ambas eran las mejores personas que ella había conocido, por más que estaban en una relación, pasaban mucho tiempo con ella y se sentía más que agradecida por eso…

"You-chan, ¿Sucede algo?" You saltó un poco ante la repentina pregunta y vio la confusión en el rostro de Riko "Me has estado mirando desde hace rato, ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?" el rostro de You subió en color unos cuantos tonos, la había descubierto observándola como un águila a su presa…

"N-No, no tienes nada en el rostro… sólo estaba pensando…"

"¿En qué?"

"… En… En…" no se le ocurría ninguna excusa…

"¡Ya volví!" su rostro se ilumino por dos razones, por ver de nuevo a Chika y porque la había librado de un momento incómodo.

"Chika-chan" sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón ante la voz dulce que Riko había usado y también por el beso en la mejilla que Chika le dio "¡C-Chika-chan!"

"Lo siento… no pude evitarlo" dijo Chika con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que el corazón de ambas chicas se estremeciera.

"…"

"You-chan, que tal vas con los trajes…" You no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras de la recién llegada y solo la observó embobada "You-chan… You-chan" Chika comenzó a mover su mano enfrente de sus ojos y reaccionó, sonrojándose.

"Ehm… bueno… creo que no" soltó una risita incómoda

"You-chan… me fui por mucho tiempo" el puchero que hizo Chika casi hace que el corazón de You se detenga "Tuvieron mucho tiempo para trabajar mientras estaba ayudando a Shima-neechan"

"Cierto, deberíamos haber trabajado más rápido sin ti" dijo Riko con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Riko-chan!"

"Es broma Chika-chan, yo trabajo mucho más rápido cuando tú estás" ambas tortolitas estaban completamente sonrojadas y You sonrió con cariño, se veían la una para la otra.

"Pues ahora que estamos todas aquí que tal si seguimos trabajando" ambas se giraron para ver a You y el sonrojo de ambas se acentuó al recordar que ella también estaba ahí.

"S-Sí" dijeron ambas al unísono y se sonrojaron aún más.

* * *

Se sentía cansada, había completado los nueve uniformes más rápido que las dos chicas y estaba descansando tranquilamente en la cama de Chika, aunque jamás se lo admitiría, la razón por la que se había acostado ahí era porque se sentía más segura estando rodeada por su esencia natural.

Debió haberse quedado muy quieta porque escuchó movimiento y sintió a ambas acercándose a ella y hablando en voz baja.

"… You-chan se durmió…" dijo Chika

"Si… bueno se lo merecía… trabajó muy duro"

Estuvo a punto de decirles que no estaba dormida pero la manera en la que hablaban calentaba su corazón.

"Dibuja hermoso…"

"Sí…"

"Riko-chan…"

"¿Mm?"

"N-No te enfades conmigo por favor…" You se comenzó a preocupar ante el tono que Chika estaba usando.

"¿Por qué? Nunca me enojaría contigo…" Chika la interrumpió de repente.

"C-Creo que me gusta You-chan"

El corazón de You se detuvo ante esas palabras, Chika… ¿Le había confesado a su novia que le gustaba You? Abrió un poco los ojos para ver la reacción de Riko y sólo se preocupó más ante la falta de expresión en su rostro.

"…"

"D-De verdad no sé cómo pasó… pero… siento por ella lo mismo que siento por ti…"

"Lo… mismo…" el tono de Riko se había vuelto en uno confuso.

"Riko-chan… te amo… pero también me gusta You-chan…"

"… ¿Quieres intentar algo?" You apenas logró escucharla, Riko había hablado en un tono muy bajo.

"¿Eh?"

"Cr-Creo que a… creo que a mí también me gusta You-chan…" el pobre corazón ya desmayado de You volvió a latir sólo para detenerse de nuevo.

"T-Tú… ¿En serio?"

"S-Sí… la verdad pensé que solo yo tenía esos pensamientos…" escuchó como Chika la abrazaba.

"Gracias… gracias por no enojarte conmigo…"

"L-Lo dije antes… nunca me enojaría contig-…" no supo como pero sintió que Chika la besaba tiernamente.

"Crees que… bueno… crees que podríamos intentar…" con una sonrisa decidió asustarlas un poco.

"¿Intentar qué?" fingió un bostezo y sonrió internamente cuando ambas chicas se tropezaron y terminaron en el suelo.

Riko fue la primera en levantarse "Y-You-chan… nosotras sólo estábamos…"

You se levantó lentamente y tomó la libreta en la que Riko había estado escribiendo y con el bolígrafo escribió:

'Las amo a ambas, mucho'

Tras terminar, le entregó la libreta a ambas y esperó su reacción, inmediatamente Riko soltó la libreta y esta cayó al suelo.

"¡¿N-Nos escuchaste?!"

"Pues… sí, y me alegro bastante de haberlo hecho, las amo… las amo y siempre lo haré…" se lanzó hacia adelante, envolviendo a ambas chicas en un cálido abrazo "Gracias… gracias por amarme" pudo sentir como ambas chicas se estremecían ante sus palabras "Jamás olvidaré este momento… pero antes déjenme preguntarles…" se separó un poco de ellas y les regaló la sonrisa más radiante que ninguna había visto.

"…"

"…"

"Chika-chan, Riko-chan, ¿Puedo ser su novia?" el rostro de ambas demostraba completa confusión, los eventos habían ido muy rápido y esta vez, fue Chika la que reaccionó.

"Bu-Bueno, si Riko-cha-…"

"¡S-Sí!" You y Chika miraron a Riko con asombro, la forma en la que lo había dicho estaba completamente fuera de su forma de ser "B-Bueno…" You no la dejó terminar, abrazándolas a ambas de nuevo y provocando que se sonrojen.

"Realmente quiero estar con ustedes para siempre…" sintió como Riko y Chika le rodeaban el cuerpo con los brazos y se sintió eufórica.

"Entonces… creo que te queda un largo tiempo para deshacerte de nosotras…" le respondió Chika con una risita que hizo que ambas sonrieran con ternura.

"Es lo que más espero en el mundo" dijeron Riko y You a la vez, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo con alegría.

"You-chan" dijeron Chika y Riko al unísono.

"¿Sí?"

Su estómago estalló con miles de mariposas al sentir los labios de sus nuevas novias besar sus mejillas.

"Te quiero" Riko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de You, suspirando con alegría

"Te quiero mucho" Chika las abrazó más fuerte y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de You quien no pudo evitar suspirar ante la acción.

"Y-Yo también las quiero" podía sentir las sonrisas de ambas, agradeció a los dioses por permitirle ser feliz y les prometió hacer feliz a las dos chicas que la abrazaban cueste lo que cueste.

No pudo evitar pensar en cómo nada salió como lo planeaba, hace unas horas estaba decidida a renunciar a su amor por las dos chicas y ahora ellas estaban abrazadas a su cuerpo sin querer soltarse, sonrió, el futuro estaba delante de ellas y nada detendría el amor que sentía por ellas.

 _Nada._

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** _Top of the mornin' to y-…_ Repoio :v

La verdad no hay mucho que decir, " _Anhelando lo ¿Imposible?"_ tardará un poco más en terminarse porque estoy sufriendo un pequeño bloqueo pero llegará.

Un gran agradecimiento a _Mitzi Vazquez_ por inspirarme a escribir este one-shot.

Saludos al Eduardo :v y al Mark Zukaritas.

.

Gracias por leer

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything. - - - - - Cuál editado Papu :D_


End file.
